tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep em Coming!
Keep em coming is a quest added by Castle Volkihar Redux. The purpose of this quest is to reward the Dragonborn with an endless supply of thralls and bring two new creature companions into the fold. Location This quest is given by the Volkihar vampire known as Dexternus. He moves down from his original location in the torture chamber of Valerica's Tower to the Master Throne Wing when this quest is enabled. He can be found in the small vampire cattle dungeon in the Catacombs. Description Becomes available after the Dragonborn completes the Castle Volkihar Redux quest The Forgotten Tower and has moved into the Master Throne Wing. This quest populates some vampire cattle to feed on as well as two new creature companions. After completing this quest a lever appears just outside the cattle dungeon gate that will spawn an endless supply of vampire cattle with each pull. Please note the bugs section relating to this lever below. This quest also gives the Dragonborn two essential Elite Death Hounds that cannot be killed. Their names are Cherub and Torimar. They are much faster and do three times the damage of a normal Death Hound. Rewards *Unlimited supply of vampire cattle *Two new Elite Death Hounds Background With all the new vampires being added to the Volkihar clan, vampire cattle were in short supply. Putting together hunting parties and venturing out into populated areas was becoming increasingly risky. Above all other things vampires cannot risk being discovered. Many meetings have taken place regarding this issue until a solution recently presented itself. That solution was Dexternus who was a serial killer in his human life. Dexternus was originally observed by the vampires when they were out hunting human's as prey. The hunting party of vampires stumbled upon him by accident and after following him became intrigued by his uncanny and methodical ability to capture and detain victims without detection. Because he was someone who already had acutely refined skills hunting humans, he was an obvious candidate to be invited to be given the dark gift and to join the Volkihar Clan. His payment for immortality is rounding up plenty of vampire cattle for the clan. Dexternus would later prove to be the best at vampire cattle procurement that ever existed. He has also had an incredible knack for bottling potions of blood. This talent would later be tapped to make said potions for the new Volkihar Real Blood brand. Quest Stages Bugs *Spawning too many thralls using the lever near the thralls in the Catacombs of the Master Throne Wing will inevitably crash Skyrim from having too many objects to draw. How many depends on ones computer components *Stage 20 of the quest will not start until the Dragonborn moves in and out of the vampire cattle dungeon room *Dexternus can sometimes get lost on his way to the vampire cattle dungeon **To fix this move into a new load door area (cell) and wait four in-game hours Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Quests